trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
HypertrophicVox
- Prospit= |-|God Tier ▼= - Hood Up= - Wings, Hood Down= }} |caption =-w/ Suburbia, WHERE the SUBURBS meet UTOPIA. \w |title = |age = |screenname =hypertrophicVox |style = |zodiac = |specibus =Clubkind |modus = |relations = |home =Alternia |planet = |like = |hate = |music = }} Brandy Mugfyr Brandy Mugfyr, also known by her Trollian handle hypertrophicVox, is a troll of the Indigo blood caste. Her associated symbol is 'Barking Dogs'. Brandy's appearance mimics that of her lusus, an oversized Chihuahua. Brandy has large horns whose shape mimics the ears of her lusus, and wears a false tail which is fitted with rudimentary robotics, allowing for simple movement. Brandy shares her first name with Brandy, the smallest chihuahua on record. Her surname is a shortened, phonetic spelling of the last name of Dr. Roger A. Mugford, a researcher who discovered a phenomenon in small dogs, called Sudden Onset Aggression. Due to the genetic predisposition towards emotional instability inherent to her blood caste, Brandy suffers from a similar condition which leads to fits of violent and uncontrolled aggression. In order to combat her condition, Brandy regularly consumes recreational sopor. The psychoactive properties of the substance have an depressive effect similar to the amodivational effects of cannabis, which quells Brandy's outbursts. Brandy is a Prospit dreamer, and her God Tier is Sylph of Breath, a title meant to challenge her tendency towards choosing restrictive, slapdash solutions to her problems. Introduction > Be the defector from decadence. Your name is BRANDY MUGFYR, and holy fuck do you love DOGS. Yes, DOGS. Lowblood terminology can suck it. You're high enough on the food chain where you can safely use all the bullshit HIGHBLOOD SLANG you want. They're DOGS, damn it, not BARKBEASTS. And you love them. The majority of DOGS are INCREDIBLY FUCKED UP. And it's GREAT. In general, you love MESSED UP SHIT. Centuries of INBREEDING have irreparably screwed over most breeds. You enjoy dogs because you find them a perfect allegory for your own existence. As a member of the Indigo caste, you’ve been brought up on DARK CARNIVAL DOGMA since you were a wriggler. And it looks so pretty on the outside, just like a teacup Chihuahua. However, just like the CUTENESS of a PUPPY, it’s nothing more than an OPIATE for the MASSES. Despite your current attitude, you used to be a DEVOUT FOLLOWER of the MIRTHFUL MESSIAHS, but FERVOR gave way to APATHY and SCHADENFREUDE. Given your hemocaste, you struggle with the VIOLENCE that your caste is prone to. It unfortunately manifests in SPURTS that you can’t control. As such, you tend to consume a different OPIATE than your kin. A little RECREATIONAL SOPOR never hurt anybody, and you’d rather have a ROTTEN THINKPAN than be a ROTTEN PERSON. Aside from your occasional tendency to sip on the sleepy syrup, you quite enjoy MUSIC, specifically that produced by artists of warmer castes. It’s no secret that MAINSTREAM HITS glorify VIOLENCE and CONQUEST, so instead, you listen to anything with a MESSAGE apart from the Empire’s PROPAGANDA. Given the SOCIAL COMMENTARY in your music, your highblooded kin dismiss it as MINDLESS YAPPING. You might’ve given a shit a few sweeps ago, but for now, you’ve frankly stopped caring. Due to your DEFECTION from DECADENCE, you struggle daily with a combination of SELF LOATHING and NARCISSISM. On one hand, you think you should probably be trying to live up to your caste’s EXPECTATIONS, but on the other hand, does it really matter? Like your favorite POOCHES, your race has been BRED to do SPECIFIC TASKS for the Alternian Empire until the end of their days. As such, your FATE is PREDETERMINED. You can't get off the roller coaster, so why not sit back and enjoy the ride? The world’s not going to improve any time soon, and you suppose that if you're going to watch it burn, you might as well bring marshmallows to the bonfire. Personality ... Biography ... Session ... Trivia *Little known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:Indigo Blood Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Latimeriae